Jeremy is my white horse and Tommy is my prince
by that Tommy kid
Summary: Aelita finds out that Jermey isn't for her and he isn't her prince songfic white horse by Taylor Swift


A/N: i wrote this in my spare time because i can't seem to work on my other story which is 'A New Lyoko Warrior' check that story out if you want to anyways enjoy this sonfic

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and Taylor Swift's song White Horse are not mine they belong to their respective owners i claim no onwership over them.

* * *

It was like any normal day except on this particular winter day something changed in Jeremy something that hurt Aelita a lot and you're probably wondering how that day went so Tommy will tell you about it, but you won't like it, then again maybe you will all he knows is that what happened that day was something he'll never forget.

It was winter in France and it was snowing with a touch of winter break in the air and everyone had gone home for Christmas except four students Aelita, Jeremy, Tommy, and Sissi. Aelita was going to see Jeremy because they had become boyfriend and girlfriend recently and were dating.

So one day Aelita went to go see Jeremy and when she opened the door she sees Jeremy and Sissi making out on his bed. Aelita shouts and is completely shocked "Jeremy how could you! And with Sissi!" they pull away and Jeremy looks at Aelita Jeremy said flatly "Well my feelings changed I no longer love you the way I did before"

Aelita said sadly "Oh" then she starts to feel tears slide down her face. Jeremy said "But don't worry we can still be friends" Aelita shouts at him "No we can't! I hate you Jeremy!"

Aelita storms off and goes into the woods and finds a tree to lean on and sits down and cries. _How could I have been so stupid? Jeremy is such a jerk… _then her phone rings and she answers it. _Jeremy said in a fake forgivng voice "Lita I'm sorry please take me back give me another chance" _she doesn't answer him because she's not sure what to say so she hangs up on him and starts to walk out of the woods.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

Outside in the woods Aelita gets a call from Jeremy so she answers it _Jeremy says in the same fake forgiving voice "Please Lita take me back I love you I'm sorry about Sissi she means nothing to me I just want you" _Aelita says not buying it and fighting tears "Oh yea right I saw you and Sissi kissing I don't want to hear it Jeremy"

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known_

As the days go by Jeremy tries to win Aelita's heart again but she doesn't know if she really wants to take him back. Then a week later she gets another call from Jeremy and he wants her back he even tells her that she is his princess. But she doesn't feel like a princess after what he did to her.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Tommy sees Aelita and she looks different like she lost her memories or something like that so he walks over to her. Tommy asks "Hey Aelita what's wrong?" Aelita says like nothing is wrong "Nothing just leave me alone Tommy" Tommy says not completely buying it but isn't willing to pry "Ok if your sure if something is wrong I'm here for you" Aelita said "Thanks Tommy" so he walks away and goes to his room and stays there.

***_Flashback***_

_Aelita and Jeremy are in the woods alone and they just pulled apart and she looks into Jeremy's eyes wondering what lies in them._

_***end Flashback***_

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And I never really had a chance_

***_Flashback***_

_Jeremy starts a fight with Aelita and slaps her and that's when Tommy comes in a punch Jeremy and Aelita watches Jeremy stumble backwards hitting his head on his desk. Aelita runsaway and goes to her room locking herself in. Then Tommy walks up to her room and knock on her door and he asks her to open it but she yells at him so he leaves her alone and goes back to his room. Walking inside his room he sits on his bed and he holds his head in his hands fighing back tears._

_***End Flashback**_

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_Maybe Jeremy isn't the one for me maybe someone else is but who I was such a dreamer with Jeremy and I felt so happy with him but now I'm so sure I'll take him back after what he did._

A few days later Tommy sees Aelita looking like someone ripped her hear out and stepped on it so he walks over to her. Tommy asks "Lita what's the matter?" Aelita says a bit angry "Leave me alone Tommy" Tommy says a little hurt "Ok" he walks away and leaves her alone still wondering what could be bothering her.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_Jeremy is my everything but now I don't know I love him so much but now I don't know if I can take him back or even if I still love him._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and you're white horse, to come around_

Then Jeremy walks over to Aelita a month later and tells her that he wants her back and that he was wrong to what he did to her and is willing to do whatever it takes to prove he is sorry.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Jeremy says in that fake fogiving voice "Lita I'm sorry take me back give me another chance please do you still love me?" Aelita says not buying it "I don't know Jeremy I just don't know" Jeremy says pleading that he means it when he doesn't "Please take me back I'm sorry princess please take me back I was wrong about us and Sissi means nothing to me"

Aelita says not buying that he really means it and is fighting tears "I'm sorry Jeremy I can't deal with you anymore and when you're ready to really mean you love me and not use me I'll be waiting until then there never will be an 'us' again I'm sorry Jeremy"

She walks away and goes to the woods and Tommy follows her but he keeps his distance from her because ge doesn't want to make her mad or anything he just want to make sure she doesn't hurt herself.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

Then she gets up and goes back to school and finds her car and climbs into her car and starts driving away and Tommy follows her but she gets too far away from him. Tommy shouts "Lita stop I have something to tell you please don't leave!" She sees Tommy running in her rearview mirror so she turns on to a side street and she stops her car and he run towards it. She gets out of her car and looks at Tommy trying not to cry.

Aelita asks fighting tears "What is it Tommy?" Tommy says trying not to make her cry "I know about Jeremy and what he did to you he's a jerk you don't deserve someone like him" Aelita asks "What do you mean?" Tommy says nervously "Lita…I love you" Aelita asks completly shocked "You do?" Tommy said "Yes I do I know you love Jeremy and I know he loved you more than anything"

Aelita says fighting more tears "Tommy..." Tommy says reassuringly not wanting her to cry "But that's not why I'm here I just want to you know I love you more than anything in the world I feel like you're my everything and without you I feel empty inside"

Aelita says as a few tears slide down her face "Tommy please leave me alone" Tommy says seeing the tears slide down her face "I can't I don't want to see you cry anymore please I'm not like Jeremy I'm different I won't break your heart I promise" He walks toward her and he kisses her passionately and she doesn't stop him from kissing her.

Then they pull away and she looks at him and he looks at her Aelita says a bit suprised "Tommy I think I love you" Tommy says full of relief "Good because I love you too" so they kiss again until they're lungs demand air and they pull away.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

They go back to school and Aelita runs into Jeremy again and he wants her back so much and he walks over to her and stand next to her. Jeremy says in the fake sweet voice like he is sorry "Lita please give me another chance"

Aelita says not buying that he means it "No Jeremy you had your chance and now it's gone I can never take you back so go suck Sissi's face for all I care" Jeremy says in the same fake voice he has been using for the last few weeks "No give me another chance Lita please I need you"

Aelita says not buying it at all "No Jeremy we're threw" Jeremy feeling defeated "Fine you win" then Jeremy walks away and he finds Sissi and they start kissing and Aelita looks hurt by that so Tommy puts one of his arms around her slowly pulling her toward him. Tommy says trying not to make her cry "Hey it's ok I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Aelita says holding back a few tears "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "No problem"

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

Tommy says lovingly "Besides Jeremy is a jerk and I'm not like him I'll never break your heart if we start to fight later on we'll work it out and if something else happeneds then we'll work on that too" Aelita says in a serious voice"Ok and if you do I'll break your face" Tommy said in the most loving way possible and really means it "I promise I won't now come here" Aelita asks "Why?" Tommy said "This is why"

Tommy kisses her and Jeremy looks over at them and sees them kissing but Tommy doesn't care and he knows that Jeremy doesn't either so he walks away with Sissi and Aelita and Tommy keep kissing.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it :) reviews would be nice


End file.
